Alter Ego
by Sendal jepit formosa
Summary: Naruto menderita Dissociative Identity Disorder, biasa disebut Alter Ego atau kepribadian ganda/ sosok yang tak pernah disadarinya kini benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya/ Aku Menma, aku yang membunuh gadis itu. Jangan menggangguku, atau aku juga akan menghabisimu/ONESHOT Naruto Fanfiction/ RNR ?
**ALTER EGO**

Saat mataku terbuka, aku menemukan diriku berada dalam kegelapan, tak ada secercah pun cahaya, hingga hanya hitam pekat yang mengisi netra biruku.

Tanganku meraba-raba, menggapai apa pun yang ada di sekitarku. Namun ruangan ini begitu kosong dan hampa tanpa ada satu pun yang bisa ku jadikan pegangan, "Di mana aku?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

 _ **Krieeettt...**_

Sebuah pintu terbuka, cahaya menyilaukannya langsung merangsek masuk menyorot tepat ke arahku.

Reflek ku angkat sebelah tanganku guna menghalangi sinarnya yang terasa menyakitkan retina mata. Dan saat mataku mulai terbiasa dengan adanya penerangan, aku melihat siluet seseorang diambang pintu, menyenderkan tubuhnya tanpa menatap ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosoknya, karena ia berdiri membelakangi satu-satunya penerangan di sini, "Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

Ia terkekeh pelan, sementara alisku mengernyit.

"Harusnya kau bertanya siapa aku pada dirimu sendiri" ucapnya datar menjelaskan kekehannya tadi, dan aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku", ia melangkah mendekatiku, menyisakan jarak beberapa meter diantara kami, "Aku tercipta dari sisi gelapmu" ucapnya dibarengi cahaya yang menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Dapat kurasakan jika sapphireku membelalak sempurna, jelas kulihat sosok di hadapanku ini, "Kau..." gumamku tak percaya.

"Aku akan mengambil alih hidupmu..." ucapnya menggantung dibarengi seringaian yang tampak mengerikan pada wajah tegasnya, "... Na-ru-to".

Dan ruangan itu pun kembali gelap, hingga hanya meninggalkan hitam pekat yang tersisa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tittle : Alter ego_**

 ** _By : Titin Nur Hayati_**

 ** _Dis©: Seluruh tokoh anime/manga Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A

ku terlonjak kaget di atas sofa, peluh memenuhi wajah hingga sekujur tubuhku, "Hah.. Hah.. Ternyata hanya mimpi tebayyo", gumamku lega sembari menyeka bulir keringat yang meluncur mulus dari dahi tanku.

Berusaha meredakan degup jantung yang masih berpacu, ku tangkup kedua belah pipi milikku dengan telapak tangan. Mencoba menghantarkan rasa hangat yang akan membuatku merasa nyaman. Cara yang sama dengan apa yang ibuku lakukan untuk menenangkan diriku ketika merasa ketakutan saat masih kecil dulu.

Merasa sedikit lebih tenang, aku segera beranjak dari sofa. Melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi guna membasuh muka kusutku.

Saat sepasang sapphireku tak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah titik, kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Kulihat sebuah kue tart berbentuk rubah yang tinggal setengah tergeletak di atas meja kaca di ruang keluarga.

Otakku secara spontan langsung memutar ulang kejadian beberapa jam lalu, saat adikku Naruko memberiku kejutan di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 25. Oh iya, jangan lupakan kotak berukuran sedang terbungkus kertas kado bercorak seperti segel kyubi dalam sebuah anime yang sering ku tonton itu, ia tergeletak manis disamping kue rubah yang creamnya sudah tak berbentuk tersebut. Haha itu karena ulah Naruko tentu saja. Lihat saja pipiku ini, sudah seperti kanvas, penuh dengan coretan abstrak berwarna jingga.

Setelah selesai menghapus karya seni Naruko di wajahku dan membersihkan diri dengan air hangat, aku segera membereskan semua kekacauan yang aku dan Naruko lakukan semalam.

Ku seka keringat dan menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Haahhh... Bagaimana mungkin aku dan bocah itu bisa membuat seisi rumah jadi seperti terkena tornado begini", keluhku sembari menegakkan kursi yang terbalik.

Aku terus mendumel tak jelas ketika aku menyadari ternyata bukan hanya ruang tamu tempat aku dan Naruko merayakan ulang tahunku saja yang berantakan, tapi hampir seisi rumah pun tak luput dari kata 'mengenaskan' sejauh netraku memandang. "Sepertinya tempat ini diserang kerumunan gajah mengamuk tadi malam". Gerutuku saat kedua bola mataku berkeliling mengitari setiap ruangan dan menemukan beberapa hiasan keramik pecah berserakan di lantai.

Dan parahnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang aku dan Naruko lakukan semalam hingga mengakibatkan hampir sebagian besar perabot rumah berpindah dari tempatnya seperti ini. Lihat! Bahkan rak berisi miniatur mobil koleksiku yang sebesar itu saja sampai bergeser. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Haahh... Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memeriksakan penyakit pikunku nanti pada dokter" rutukku frustasi. Karena sialnya, tak ada yang bisa ku ingat lagi dari pesta semalam, selain Naruko yang menjahiliku dengan menjadikan wajahku sebagai kanvas gagalnya.

Oh iya, perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku tidak sedang bergurau tentang penyakit 'pikun' yang kubicarakan tadi, karena aku memang menderita penyakit amnesia singkat dimana aku sering melupakan hal-hal yang aku lakukan. Contohnya seperti aku yang tertidur di kamar dan saat terbangun aku sudah berada di tempat yang asing, atau kejadian minggu lalu ketika sebuah tuxedo mahal tiba-tiba tergantung di dalam lemari pakaianku, sementara aku sama sekali tak pernah merasa membelinya. Dan ketika aku bertanya pada Naruko, ia hanya menjawab, "Baka aniki, kan kau sendiri yang membelinya".

Dan juga beberapa rentetan kejadian lain yang membuktikan jika fonis dokter Tsunade itu memang benar, bahwa secara medis aku menderita 'pikun'. Menyebalkan sekali, aku bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk mengidap penyakit dari kalangan lansia tersebut.

Dan kalian tahu yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi? Naruko malah masih tidur di kamarnya. Bahkan pintunya dikunci dari dalam. Hei adik macam apa itu? Membiarkan kakaknya yang berulang tahun membersihkan seluruh isi rumah sendirian, "Aku jadi berkeringat lagi kan.." keluhku (lagi).

Sekali lagi, aku menghembuskan nafas lelah yang terdengar berat, menghempaskan bokongku pada empuknya sofa, "Ah, akhirnya si upik abu ini bisa istirahat juga" ucapku berhiper bola.

Dan setelah kekacauan ini terselesaikan, aku langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Berniat mengisi perutku dengan roti panggang dengan selai nanas dan segelas kopi.

Namun saat melewati jendela kamar Naruko yang terbuka, ide jahilku muncul. Mungkin aku akan sedikit membalas dendam sebelum mengisi perutku ini, Haha. Salah sendiri membuat wajah tampan kakaknya ini jadi lusuh begini karena harus berperan sebagai upik abu dihari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Pelan-pelan ku tarik jendela geser kamar Naruko, menyingkap gorden biru dengan corak bunga itu. Hingga...

Mataku membelalak lebar, "Narukooo..." teriakku keras saat sapphireku menangkap tubuh Naruko tergantung pada kipas besar, kakinya tak menapak tanah, "Oh tidak, Naruko!"

Setelah berhasil memasuki kamar Naruko dengan melompati jendela tadi, aku langsung bergegas meraih tubuh Naruko dan menurunkannya. Melepaskan lilitan syal merah yang menjerat leher putihnya hingga meninggalkan ruam biru keunguan, "Naruko!" ku periksa pergelangan tangannya, "Oh shit!" umpatku saat aku tak merasakan denyut pada urat nadinya, "Naruko!" teriakku histeris karena gendang telingaku pun tak menangkap detak jantungnya lagi. Kudekatkan jari telunjukku pada lubang hidungnya, "Naruko! Tidak, tidak, tidak!" aku semakin histeris kala tak ada hembusan nafas dari lubang hidung adikku. "Narukooo..." kini aku menangis frustasi, mengguncang kasar tubuhnya, berharap ia akan terbangun.

.

.

.

Rumah sederhana yang baru ku tinggali bersama Naruko 2 bulan lalu ini kini dipenuhi kerumunan tetangga dan teman yang berdatangan, mereka datang untuk menyemangatiku atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan bela sungkawanya. Aku pun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala, sementara suaraku masih serak karena tangisanku yang meraung-raung memanggil nama adikku saat jasadnya dibawa ambulance untuk diotopsi. Sementara aku masih harus di sini, menunggu para penyidik kepolisian menyelesaikan olah TKP. Entah siapa yang menghubungi ambulance dan kantor polisi, pastinya bukan aku. Aku terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan atau melakukan sesuatu saat itu.

Manikku memandang nanar pada kamar Naruko yang telah diberi garis kuning kepolisian. Aku masih tak percaya Naruko kini meninggalkanku sendiri, ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Ibuku meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu karena sakit-sakitan, sementara lelaki brengsek yang berstatus sebagai suami ibu dan sangat terpaksa aku menyebutnya 'ayah' meninggal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan saat bersama gundiknya.

Ku genggam erat kaus dibagian dadaku, terasa sakit dan sesak. Bagaimana mungkin Naruko bisa setega itu padaku, meninggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Aku mengusap kasar bulir bening yang terjatuh dari mataku dan menoleh, "Ya?"

"Saya Shikamaru Nara, ketua penyidik kasus ini" terangnya sambil menyodorkan tanda pengenal, "Bisa anda ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk memberi kesaksian atas kasus bunuh diri Naruko Uzumaki?"

"...

."

.

.

.

Suasana tegang di ruangan 5x5 meter persegi ini masih terasa, tak ada yang berani membuka suara setelah pria di depanku ini duduk terdiam sembari memijit pelipisnya berkali-kali.

"Jadi, anda tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada malam kejadian?" tanya polisi berklan Nara itu padaku entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Sudah saya katakan saya bukannya tidak tau, tapi saya lupa". Jawabku lagi.

Ku dengar ia menghembuskan nafas berat, "Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa melupakan kejadian yang baru terjadi semalam? Tolong jangan mempersulit tim penyidik dalam menangani kasus". Ucapnya berusaha sedatar mungkin, padahal aku pun tahu jika ketua penyidik itu tengah menahan emosinya, sama sepertiku.

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit, sudah berjam-jam aku berada di sini, di ruang interogasi. Aku dicecar berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kematian Naruko yang ku temukan gantung diri di kamarnya. Mulai dari jam berapa terakhir kali bersamanya, kegiatan apa saja yang aku dan ia lakukan, sampai bagaimana aku bisa menemukan jasadnya yang menggantung tak bernyawa dengan sebuah syal yang kubelikan saat musim dingin tahun lalu tersebut.

Sesi tanya jawabku sebagai seorang saksi berjalan dengan alot, tentunya disebabkan karena aku yang tak mengingat secuilpun kejadian setelah Naruko yang mencoletiku dengan cream kue tart. Dan yang membuatku geram, ketua penyidik di hadapanku ini tak mempercayai satu pun kesaksianku dan berfikir seolah perkataanku itu mengada-ada, bahkan kini ia menjejaliku dengan pertanyaan yang kurasa menyudutkan, seolah akulah tersangkanya.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, sepertinya anda harus menginap di sini sembari menunggu hasil otopsi adik anda keluar besok", ucapnya sembari membereskan berkas yang berserakan di meja, "Tenang saja, anda masih berstatus sebagai saksi dalam kasus ini". Ucapnya lagi saat melihatku akan mengajukan protes.

Tanganku mengepal di bawah meja.

Apa katanya? 'Masih berstatus saksi?'. Jadi, dia benar-benar mencurigaiku? What the *piiipppp... (Sensor) Mana mungkin aku membunuh satu-satunya keluargaku, adik yang sangat kusayangi.

Dan aku pun hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu saat Nara Shikamaru mempersilahkanku keluar meninggalkan ruang interogasi.

 _ **Greb!**_

"Temari..."

"Ya, komandan!"

"Tolong hubungi Hinata Hyuga segera".

.

.

.

.

.

Kesaksian Naruto membuat praduga sementara bagi pihak kepolisian, mereka berspekulasi jika Naruto terlibat dalam kasus ini. Mereka merasa jika Naruto memberikan kesaksian palsu yang dibuat-buat, mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengidap amnesia singkat dimana ia melupakan kejadian yang pernah ia alami. Dan bagi seorang polisi berpangkat komandan seperti Nara Shikamaru, tentu itu hanya merupakan alibi Naruto untuk menutupi kejahatannya demi terbebas dari jerat hukum.

Terlebih saat hasil olah TKP yang tak menemukan adanya orang lain yang berada dalam rumah itu selain Naruto, membuat sang polisi klan Nara tersebut semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya. Kondisi rumah pun bisa dinyatakan bersih tanpa adanya kerusakan di pintu atau pun jendela sebagai tempat masuk atau pun keluar dari pihak lain, terkecuali kondisi rumah yang berantakan sebelum penemuan jasad Naruko sesuai keterangan dari Naruto sebelumnya. Dan itu membuktikan jika hanya ada 2 kemungkinan atas kasus ini, yaitu kematian Naruko Uzumaki meninggal karena murni bunuh diri atau dibunuh oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi mengingat seberapa banyak bukti yang memberatkan Naruto, tentu opini kedua adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi.

Namun karena menjunjung asaz praduga tak bersalah, sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian belum bisa memutuskan Naruto sebagai tersangka sebelum hasil otopsi dari jasad Naruko keluar.

Jadi, tim penyidik masih akan terus menggali informasi lebih dalam dari Naruto sebagai satu-satunya saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian bersama korban sebelum korban ditemukan meninggal di kamarnya. Tentunya dengan bantuan psychiater, karena masih ada satu kemungkinan lagi yang terfikirkan dalam otak genius seorang Nara Shikamaru mengenai setiap kesaksian Naruto yang tak masuk akal, yaitu ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan hingga tega menghabisi nyawa adik kandungnya sendiri.

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Siapa?"

"Saya komandan, Temari"

"Masuk"

"Ini hasil otopsi dari rumah sakit Konoha..." gadis bersurai pirang itu meletakkan sebuah map coklat di atas meja, "Dan saya sudah menghubungi nona Hinata Hyuga, dia akan datang siang nanti."

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar".

.

.

.

Aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat ini, saat ketua penyidik kasus Naruko menyatakan diriku sebagai tersangka utama pembunuhan serta pemerkosaan terhadap Naruko Uzumaki, adikku. Tubuhku terjatuh lunglai pada sebuah kursi tunggal di ruangan ini, menatap tak percaya pria klan Nara di depanku. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Sebagaimana yang tertera dalam hasil otopsi yang kuterima pagi ini, kematian Naruko Uzumaki bukan karena bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh. Tim forensik menyatakan bahwa Naruko diperkosa terlebih dahulu sebelum dibunuh, hal ini diketahui dengan ditemukannya sperma dibagian vagina korban. Dan setelah diperiksa ternyata sperma tersebut sangat cocok dengan DNA anda, Uzumaki Naruto."

 **BRAKH!**

Semua benda yang berada di atas meja kayu itu bergetar hebat, merasakan bagaimana kuatnya kepalan tanganku yang menghantamnya.

"Tidak! aku tidak mungkin memperkosa Naruko! apalagi membunuhnya! Dia adikku! Jangan tuduh aku membunuhnya!" Aku berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, "Kehilangannya saja sudah membuatku frustasi... T-tolong... Tolong jangan tuduh aku membunuhnya", tubuhku bergetar hingga jatuh terjerembab di atas dinginnya keramik, tangisku pecah ketika wajah ceria Naruko malam itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, "A-aku menyayanginya, bagaimana aku mampu menyakitinya, dia adikku!"

Komandan Shikamaru mendekatiku, menepuk pundakku pelan. Melihatku terpuruk, mungkin ia mengasihaniku sekarang, setelah dengan tanpa manusiawi menuduhku membunuh dan memperkosa adik kandungku sendiri.

"Kiba, tolong antar Uzumaki-san ke dalam selnya", suruhnya pada salah satu anak buahnya.

Sapphireku terbelalak, apa katanya? Sel?

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan pembunuh! Hei! Lepaskan kataku!" Aku meronta saat tubuhku ditarik paksa memasuki sel.

 ** _Krieeettt... BLAM!_**

 _ **Cklek!**_

Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis untuk meronta dan berteriak, kini aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku, terpuruk sendiri karena kehilangan satu-satunya keluargaku dan sekarang mendekam di balik dinginnya jeruji besi.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, anda diminta keluar" ucap seseorang sambil membukakan tralis besi yang mengurungku, sementara aku hanya pasrah mengikutinya, berjalan di belakang saat ia memandu jalan.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Masuk"

Aku mengikuti opsir yang bertugas mengawalku untuk masuk.

Setelah opsir itu mohon keluar, seseorang di hadapanku mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan saya Hyuga Hinata, seorang psychiater sekaligus psycho terapy yang akan membantu komandan Nara Shikamaru untuk melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut mengenai kasus anda ini. Mohon kerja samanya."

Aku mendongak, psychiater? Psycho therapy? apa-apaan ini? Setelah dituduh membunuh dan memperkosa adikku, kemudian menjadikanku sebagai tersangka, sekarang aku pun dianggap gila? Oh, Great!

"Saya tau yang anda fikirkan Uzumaki-san, tapi anda harus bekerja sama demi selesainya kasus ini secepat mungkin. Jika anda tidak bersalah, anda pun dapat segera terbebas bukan?" ucapnya seraya membuka lembaran kertas di tangannya.

Aku pun mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah melewati serangkaian tes kejiwaan, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan istirahat selama beberapa jam. Jujur aku merasa tidak kuat, aku lelah, teramat sangat lelah Kami-sama. Mengapa Engkau memberiku cobaan yang begitu berat?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru sembari memperhatikan kawan psychiater mudanya yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Menurut analisaku, Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak mengidap kelainan jiwa. Namun aku menemukan jika ia mengalami masalah pada ingatannya, bisa dibilang ia menderita amnesia" jelasnya.

"Hm, begitu." Shikamaru menopang dagunya, "Bisakah kau menggali lebih dalam tentang 'amnesia' dari Naruto Uzumaki? Karena seperti yang kau ketahui, ia terbukti sebagai tersangka utama dalam kasus ini. Jadi, pihak kepolisian sangat membutuhkan kesaksiannya." ungkap ketua penyidik itu.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Baiklah, akan ku usahakan."

"Aku mengandalkanmu Hinata".

Interogasi Naruto bersama psychiater bernama Hinata terus berlanjut hingga berlangsung selama 3 hari ini, sedikit demi sedikit pihak kepolisian mendapatkan informasi mengenai kehidupan Naruto. Menurut penuturannya, semasa kecil ia kerap kali mengalami siksaan dari ayah kandungnya sendiri, terlihat dari bekas luka sayatan di kedua belah pipinya, hingga pada punggungnya, akibat hantaman keras balok kayu dari sang ayah. Ia juga menyaksikan bagaimana ibu dan adiknya yang tak luput sebagai korban kekejaman pria itu. Sebenarnya Naruto tak mau masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan trauma kekerasaan diungkit kembali. Karena baginya itu terasa seperti membuka luka lama. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, pihak kepolisian memerlukan informasi sekecil apapun itu.

Naruto memang sengaja diberi jadwal tes yang padat agar membuat emosinya bergejolak, itu adalah salah satu strategi untuk mengetes kejiwaan Naruto. Apakah ia mampu mengontrol dirinya atau tidak saat emosinya diaduk sampai titik jenuh. Bisa dikatakan jika Hinata mengarahkan Naruto pada batas extreme emosinya untuk mengetahui seberapa parah dampak emosional yang Naruto terima. Apakah bisa sampai membunuh seseorang?

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Hinata tengah membereskan berkas-berkas dan berniat segera pulang. Jadwal tes yang Hinata lakukan sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu dan melaporkan hasilnya pada ketua penyidik, Nara Shikamaru. Naruto pun sudah kembali ke dalam selnya dikawal oleh opsir yang bertugas.

Namun saat tangan Hinata hendak memasukkan sebuah buku dalam tasnya, secarik kertas meluncur jatuh. Hinata segera mengambilnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat membaca jejak tinta hitam pada selembar kertas putih itu, "I-ini..." ucapnya terbata, "Mungkinkah..." tangannya bergetar hebat menggenggam kertas tersebut.

Kertas itu tertulis...

 _ **(Aku Menma, aku yang membunuh gadis itu. Jangan mengangguku lagi atau aku juga akan menghabisimu)**_

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, "A-aku tidak percaya t-ternyata orang berkepribadian ganda itu ada, a-aku harus melaporkan ini segera pada Nara-san."

...

Mendapat keterangan dari Hinata, sebenarnya Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk menganggap Naruto gila. Tapi Hinata meyakinkan bahwa Naruto lebih berbahaya dari pada orang gila dan pembunuh. Karena Naruto melakukan pembunuhan secara tidak sadar.

.

.

.

Aku memeluk kedua lututku, membenamkan wajahku pada sela pahaku. Semenjak kematian naruko, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur, bahkan terlelap barang sejenak pun tidak. Terlebih saat kepolisian menyatakan diriku sebagai tersangka. Aku masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana mereka melakukan itu, maksudku menuduhku membunuh dan memperkosa adikku sendiri?

Ya Tuhan, kapan semua kekonyolan-Mu ini akan berakhir, aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal setelah kematian adikku, aku akan berusaha mengikhlaskan kepergiannya, menganggap semuanya hanya serpihan omong kosong yang akan kulupakan begitu saja saat terbangun dipagi hari. Bekerja seperti biasa, tak akan mabuk-mabukan atau mengonsumsi obat terlarang jika aku sedang lelah dengan hidupku. Aku berjanji akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik setelah ini, aku janji...

Dan semua keluh kesahku pun terhenti saat seorang opsir membukakan tralis besi yang memenjarakanku. Hari ini pun masih akan sama, menghabiskan waktuku bersama gadis muda nan cantik bernama Hyuga Hinata, tentunya di ruang tertutup dan melakukan...

Interogasi (lagi).

Seperti biasa, Hinata mempersilahkanku duduk setelah opsir yang mengawalku meninggalkan kami. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini, ketua penyidik Nara Shikamaru dan 2 orang petugas juga hadir di ruangan ini. Ini terlihat aneh, karena biasanya Hinata tidak mau sesi tes kejiwaanku mendapat pengawasan seperti ini. psychiater itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghormati privasiku sepagai 'pasiennya'.

Hinata menatapku, seolah mengerti kebingunganku ia mengatakan, "Tak perlu cemas Uzumaki-san, mereka di sini karena ini adalah sesi tes terakhir yang anda jalani", otot-otot wajahku mengendur, aku sangat lega mendengarnya.

"Untuk sesi kali ini saya akan membacakan sebuah cerita, tolong anda tulis kata-kata saya" sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas dan bolpoint ke hadapanku, psychiater itu memulai ceritanya.

"Aku seorang pemuda biasa yang hidup di sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha, menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan bersama adik perempuanku..." alisku mengernyit dengan cerita yang dibacakan Hinata, namun aku masih melanjutkan tulisanku, "Aku sangat menyayanginya dan akan selalu melindunginya. Tak akan pernah membiarkan ia merasa sendirian atau pun tersakiti. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menjaganya. Selesai menulisnya?" aku pun mengangguk lalu menyerahkan tulisanku padanya.

Ku lirik psychiater itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari tasnya, memperlihatkan kertas itu dan kertas yang ku tulis pada Shikamaru dan kedua petugas disamping kanan kiri Hinata. Ku lihat polisi-polisi yang mendampingi proses investigasi itu tampak tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Tulisannya sama!" seru petugas bernama Kiba, "Tulisan Uzumaki-san sama persis dengan tulisan surat ancaman yang diperoleh nona Hinata kemarin, tiap kata dan huruf memiliki jejak tinta yang benar-benar mirip" ujarnya lagi.

Shikamaru meletakkan kertas yang Hinata keluarkan dari tasnya di hadapanku.

"Apakah ini tulisan anda?" tanyanya.

Ku baca sekilas isi kertas itu, "Bukan." jawabku.

Hinata ikut menyodorkan kertas lain di depanku, kertas yang tadi ku tulis, "Lalu kalau anda melihat dua kertas ini apa yang ada dalam pikiran anda?"

Aku memperhatikan kedua kertas itu bergantian, "Sama," kembali membandingkan mereka, "Tulisannya sama." jawabku.

"Jadi bukan anda yang menulis surat ancaman ini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Bukan. Kapan saya menulisnya, terlebih di situ tertulis siapa penulisnya. Jadi bukan saya." sangkalku.

Hinata kembali bersuara. "Surat ini ditulis dan diselipkan kemarin saat saya meninggalkan anda sendirian di ruangan ini. Saya bisa memastikan itu".

Aku hanya diam memikirkan perkataan psychiater tersebut.

"Saya menemukan bahwa anda mengidap penyakit Dissociative Identity Disorder, orang biasa menyebutnya Alter Ego atau berkepribadian ganda. Jadi ada sosok lain di tubuh anda yang mungkin anda tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin kelainan itu karena trauma di masa kecil anda yang membuat terciptanya sosok lain di tubuh anda. Sehingga terkadang anda lupa akan suatu hal, itu karena sosok bernama Menma inilah yang sedang berperan. Jadi kemungkinan besar anda yang membunuh adik anda secara tidak sadar." jelas psychiater tersebut.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Aku terjatuh dari kursiku, kutatap telapak tanganku yang bergetar hebat, mereka hanya mempermainkanku kan?! Benar kan?! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Naruko!

Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekatiku, ia berjongkok di hadapanku, "Tapi ini bisa disembuhkan."

Aku yang tak pernah menyadari akan hal itu, sedikit demi sedikit mengerti akan jawaban mengapa aku sering lupa akan suatu kejadian dan tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang asing. Memiliki suatu barang meski aku tak pernah merasa membelinya. Aku tak dapat menahan liquid asin yang keluar dari sapphireku saat teringat kematian Naruko ditanganku, kakak kandungnya sendiri, "Apakah aku yang membunuh adikku?" ucapku lirih lagi parau, hatiku bergejolak hebat, aku histeris dan berteriak, "Bukan aku yang membunuhnya! Jangan tuduh aku membunuh adikku! Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh adikku?! Tolong jangan tuduh aku membunuhnya!"

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu, Shikamaru memerintahkan kedua petugas tadi untuk membawa Naruto ke suatu ruangan interogasi yang mempunyai cermin dua sisi agar kegiatannya dapat terus dipantau.

Naruto pun diberi obat anti depresan agar jiwanya tidak bergejolak yang beresiko memunculkan sosok Menma dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto terus saja menangis, sesekali dia berdiri di depan cermin sambil berkata, "Siapa kau?".

Naruto selalu mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu sambil memegang cermin, mengusap bayangan wajahnya sendiri dan kembali berteriak, "Siapa kau?!"

Hati siapa yang tak iba melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, penampilan kacau, wajah lusuh, kantung mata hitam membengkak. Hati siapa pun pasti akan terenyuh sakit melihat pria itu, termasuk gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan cermin dua arah yang menampilkan sosok Naruto yang menyedihkan. Hinata tengah menatap lekat Naruto, ia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi kejiwaan Naruto seperti ini. Tatapan sapphire itu, ia yakin bukan milik seorang pembunuh. Tak ada sorot mata tajam di sana, melainkan sorot mata kepedihan dan putus asa.

Hinata mengepalkan telapak tangannya, ia bertekad untuk menyembuhkan Naruto, menghilangkan sosok Menma dalam tubuh Naruto. Hinata pun beranjak saat Naruto jatuh tertidur dengan memeluk kudua lututnya..

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alter Ego**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku melihatnya...**_

 _ **Dia di hadapanku.**_

 _ **Dia... Si pembunuh dan pemerkosa itu.**_

 _ **Rambut kuningnya kusut dan berantakan, wajahnya sangar dengan rambut-rambut tak terawat yang tumbuh disekitar dagu hingga bawah tulang pipi, kantung matanya besar menghitam. Terdapat tiga goresan halus bekas luka di sisi kanan kiri pipinya seperti membentuk kumis kucing. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari. Sungguh ciri ideal seorang penjahat!**_

 _ **Tanganku mengepal erat, rahangku mengeras. Ku cengkram dadaku yang terasa sesak karena amarah. Ku tatap sosok laki-laki laknat di depan sana, dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama padaku, seolah ialah orang yang berhak marah di sini.**_

 _ **Brengsek, bajingan, keparat!**_

 _ **Emosiku sudah berada pada titik teratas. Aku membencinya, sangat!**_

 _ **Bajingan itu yang telah memperkosa dan merenggut nyawa adikku, Naruko.**_

 _ **Tatapannya tajam menusuk ke arahku, iris sapphirenya berkilat murka.**_

 _ **Namun... Sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu, lemah, putus asa. Sosok keji itu menghilang, yang ada hanyalah sosok rapuh bagai sebuah kaca super tipis yang mudah pecah.**_

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya.**_

 _ **Dia menangis.**_

 _ **Menangis dalam diam.**_

 _ **Di arahkannya tangan kekar itu menyentuh wajahnya. Entah mengapa aku mengikuti gerakannya, sama persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, Kusentuh wajahku. Dan aku terperangah, pipiku basah? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah aku ikut menangis karena kasihan padanya?**_

 _ **Aku menggeleng kuat. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!**_

 _ **Aku tidak boleh mengasihaninya.**_

 _ **Namun...**_

 _ **Hati bodohku ini berkata lain.**_

 _ **Dan kini, aku menemukan diriku terhanyut dalam tangisannya. Tangisan si pembunuh dan pemerkosa adikku.**_

 _ **Dia mencengkram kuat kausnya hingga kusut dibagian dada, dan aku merasa sesak. Dia menjambak surai kuningnya hingga helaiannya rontok tersangkut pada sela-sela jari kurusnya, dan aku merasa sakit. Kelopak matanya membengkak karena terus menerus mengeluarkan liquid asin, dan aku merasa pedih.**_

 _ **Aku merasakan apa yang bajingan itu rasakan. Sesak itu.. Sakit itu.. Pedih itu..**_

 _ **Perasaan putus asa, penyesalan, dan kehilangan itu, aku merasakannya. Bagaimana mungkin?**_

 _ **Perlahan ku coba mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga dingin yang ku rasakan saat telapak tanganku menyatu dengan telapak tangannya.**_

 _ **Seakan terhantam sebuah gada besar, akhirnya aku pun tersadar jika dirinya dan diriku satu, satu orang yang sama berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Dia adalah diriku. Si pembunuh dan pemerkosa itu adalah aku.**_

 _ **Menma adalah AKU!**_

 _ **BRAKH!**_

 _ **Cermin itu pun retak dengan pola riak darahnya, dan artinya darahku juga.**_

 _ **Karena dia adalah aku, dan aku adalah dia.**_

 _ **Bajingan itu hidup di dalam diriku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pihak kepolisian menjadwalkanku untuk melakukan pendalaman terhadap kesaksianku. Mereka mengatakan jika kasus ini harus segera diungkap secepatnya agar tidak menimbulkan opini publik yang bukan-bukan. Serta menetapkan statusku sebagai apa.

Aku digiring memasuki ruangan khusus yang dilengkapi dengan kamera pengawas. Kali ini aku akan dihipnotis oleh terapis agar bisa memasuki alam bawah sadarku guna mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok Menma yang hidup di dalam tubuhku.

Ketika bandul itu berhenti berdentang, aku pun tertidur. Dan Hinata membawaku jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadarku.

...

Naruto ah bukan, Menma membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sapphire yang berkilat tajam.

Melihat perubahan sosok di depannya ini, Hinata langsung tersadar jika posisi Naruto sudah berganti peran sebagai Menma, "Menma? Tanya Hinata memastikan.

Pria bersurai kuning itu menyeringai mengerikan, "Ya, aku Menma, Namikaze Menma".

...

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Menma diinterogasi, ia di cecar berbagai pertanyaan tentang pembunuhan Naruko. Dan ia mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa dialah yang telah memperkosa dan membunuh gadis malang itu. Kejadian malam itu, bagaimana ia memperkosa Naruko, menghempaskan tubuh mungil gadis itu menghantam dinding dengan kasar hingga gadis itu pingsan, kemudian menggagahinya berkali-kali. Lalu menggantung gadis yang belum tersadarkan itu dengan sebuah syal yang ia temukan di sebuah laci pakaian. semua, semua kejadian malam itu diceritakan dengan detail oleh Menma seolah tak ada beban sedikit pun. Menma benar-benar sosok yang mengerikan. Bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya menghabisi nyawa seseorang dan menceritakannya tanpa raut penyesalan dan bersalah sedikitpun. Bahkan ia berniat melukai Hinata saat psychiater itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya sosok ilusi yang tercipta dari rasa trauma, bahwa ia hanya parasit dalam tubuh Naruto. Menma menggeram tidak terima dan mengancam akan membunuh dirinya sendiri, tentu dalam kasus ini yang ia maksud adalah membunuh Naruto. Mungkin ia akan melukai siapa pun diruangan itu jika saja kedua anak buah Shikamaru tidak dengan sigap mencekal pergerakan sosok yang tengah mengambi alih tubuh Naruto tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang ceroboh namun ceria serta tulus, sosok Menma ini lebih pendiam, egois, emosional dan munafik. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sifat asli si pemilik tubuh, Naruto.

Psychiater dan pihak penyidik mengalami titik stuck dalam hal ini, kejadian seperti ini belum pernah mereka tangani sebelumnya, bahkan bisa dikatakan satu banding seribu terjadi pada kasus-kasus lain di seluruh belahan dunia.

Polisi harus bertindak seadil mungkin menangani kasus pembunuhan Naruko. Apakah Naruto akan dijadikan tersangka atau ia akan terbebas dari jeratan hukum.

...

Mataku mengerjap tersadar, "Naruto-san?" suara lembut Hinata menyapa gendang telingaku.

Aku mengangguk lemah, menggerakkan anggota tubuhku pelan. Rasanya tubuhku terasa ngilu hampir disetiap bagian, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku terasa sakit?" tanyaku.

"Maaf Uzumaki-san tadi kau mengamuk, jadi terpaksa kami berlaku sedikit kasar untuk menghentikanmu" ucap ketua tim penyidik Nara Shikamaru tak enak hati padaku.

Setelah membantuku bangun, mereka memperlihatkan rekaman kamera pengawas yang sejak awal merekam setiap kejadian di ruangan ini. Meskipun sudah menyiapkan mental jauh sebelumnya, namun tetap saja aku sangat shock melihat rekaman tersebut. Dia, maksudku aku terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Aku terjatuh ke lantai saat mendengar sosok Menma yang hidup dalam diriku berbicara, menceritakan bagaimana ia memperkosa dan membunuh adikku. Sosok yang tak pernah aku inginkan itu kini benar-benar telah menghancurkan hidupku.

...

Semua bukti telah dipersiapkan oleh pihak kepolisian. Secepatnya kasus ini akan bergulir ke pengadilan. Polisi telah bekerja sekuat tenaga dan tinggal memasrahkan kasus ini kepada putusan persidangan.

Saat ini Naruto dibiarkan beristirahat karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dia diberikan obat anti depresan lagi. Dan dibiarkan tidur di sofa ruang si psychiater. Mereka beranggapan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri tanpa pengawasan tidak apa-apa karena ia sudah diberi obat penenang.

Padahal itu fatal. Mereka lupa bahwa alter ego masih bisa membayangi Naruto kapan pun. Menma bisa muncul kapan pun saat Naruto kehilangan kesadaran seperti sekarang ini.

Menjelang sore, setelah berdiskusi lama dengan kepolisian, Hinata hendak mengecek kondisi Naruto. Namun ruangan tempat Naruto tidur tadi didapati terkunci dari dalam. Dengan panik, Hinata menggedor pintu dan memanggil-manggil Naruto dari luar, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Dengan tergesa Hinata berlari menuruni tangga, karena ruangan tempat Naruto berada terletak di lantai dua. Ia berteriak ke seorang petugas, "Ruangan Naruto 3a dikunci dari dalam!"

Hinata berlari ke luar dengan maksud melihat kondisi di dalam ruangan Naruto berada dari luar gedung, karena dia ingat meninggalkan Naruto dengan gorden jendela yang terbuka. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat petugas yang ia teriaki tadi sudah berada dalam ruangan tersebut sedang memegangi tubuh Naruto yang tergantung oleh kabel telephone yang dikaitkan ke jeruji fentilasi udara.

"Oh Tuhan.."

Psikiater itu pun berlari kembali menuju ruangannya sembari berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto. Namun terlambat, mereka mendapati Naruto telah tewas gantung diri.

"Naruto-san.. " Hinata menangisi tubuh Naruto yang terbujur kaku. Dia merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Gejolak hatinya, keputusasaannya, kesedihan dan penderitaannya.

Psychiater itu sangat menyesalkan ini terjadi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan kondisi kejiwaannya yang seperti itu. Padahal penyakit yang dideritanya bisa disembuhkan, dia yakin itu dan berharap demikian. Tapi beban yang ditanggungnya serta perasaan bersalahnya pada Naruko mungkin membuat Naruto merasa tak ada kebahagiaan lagi untuknya. Memang itu adalah masa-masa yang sulit baginya.

...

Dua hari berselang setelah kematian Naruto, Hinata menyempatkan diri mengunjungi makam pria itu setelah berhenti sebagai psychiater. Perasaan bersalah akan kejadian ini membuatnya memilih berhenti dari pekerjaan yang membesarkan namanya tersebut. Bahkan kawan baiknya Shikamaru Nara sangat menyayangkan keputusan Hinata, padahal ia sangat berbakat dalam bidang yang sudah ditekuninya selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu. Namun tekad Hinata sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan dunia yang ia cintai itu karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian Naruto akibat kelalaiannya.

Hinata menabur bunga pada pusara Naruto, memanjatkan doa agar pria itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan di alam sana.

Setelah selesai, Hinata bergegas pulang, ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal di kantornya seusai mengundurkan diri. Andai gadis itu mau menyempatkan diri mengambil barang-barangnya tersebut, ia pasti akan menemukan sebuah kertas yang diselipkan diantara lembaran bukunya seperti waktu itu, sebuah surat kematian dari sosok ilusi alter ego, Menma.

 _ **(Aku tak main-main dengan ucapanku, aku akan menghabisi siapa pun yang menggangguku, tak terkecuali tubuh sebagai wadahku ini)**_

Tak ada yang mengira sebelumnya, baik Naruko maupun Naruto, kedua kakak beradik itu dibunuh oleh sosok ilusi yang tercipta dari sebuah rasa trauma di masa lalu yang disebut...

ALTER EGO

 **END_**


End file.
